The Goddess Reloaded
by Yzak Lover Extrodinaire
Summary: What would happen if the Sanzo party met up with one of the beings of haven and she was in big trouble with the gods and Hamura? What would Sanzo,Hakkai,Gojyo and Goku do? Sounds better than the summary! Promise! R&R!


**The Goddess**

**What would happen if the Sanzo party met up with one of the being of haven and she was in big trouble with the gods and Hamura? What would Sanzo, Hakkai, Gojyo and Goku do? And is she Goku's first love? Read and find out!**

It was dark... the noise of the tires on hard gravel rang out all around them. Sanzo, Hakkai, Gojyo and Goku were tired, hungry and most of all Sanzo was really pissed! Why? Well because..

"Sanzo I'm hungry!" whined Goku

"Shut up!!!!" rang out through the forest

"But, come on, we haven't eaten since Tuesday and today is Thursday!" said Goku just as his stomach rumbled VERY loudly!

Sanzo was about to take out his trusty paper fan when suddenly Hakkai screamed out in surprise and slammed on the brakes.

"What the hell was that for"? screamed the three others in the jeep.

"Look..." was all that Hakkai could muster and he pointed to the ground in front of him where the headlights shone brightly.

Lying there was a girl about 17 covered in blood. Her body was covered in wounds and blood. She whore a pair of jeans and a tank top with a white blouse over it. All around her you could make out whip marks, empty gun shells plus scorch and sword marks. The body of the girl itself was in worse condition then the territory around her. Hakkai stepped out of the jeep and carefully made his way to the body. He took her pulse and breathed a sigh of relief.

"She's alive..." said Haikkai slowly.

During that time his companions had stepped out of the jeep and crowded around him. They looked in awe at the girl and her wounds not to mention the forest and it's damage that surrounded her.

"This is really messed up ... her wounds are deep yet she's still alive. And all the damage seems really familiar... Don't you think so"? asked Goku.

"Yeah it does..." said Gojyo for once he was agreeing with Goku. "These whip marks, empty gun bullets and sword marks remind me a lot of Shien., Zenon and Hamura weapons..."

"For once Gojyo you're right which means that those three had something to do with this..." said Sanzo

"Alright well we aren't going to help her by standing here discussing this we better get her to the nearest town and find a doctor right away." murmured Hakkai.

They picked her up brought her to the back of the jeep, put a warm blanket around her and settled her beside Goku who looked quite uncomfortable sitting beside the blood covered girl.

She had long brown hair, smooth tanned skin, a small nose and mouth. She was about 5"3 just a little shorter than Goku.

"If she wasn't all bloody she would be pretty cute..." thought Goku.

During that time Hakkai had started driving and the village was coming into sight. Goku and Gojyo stood up at the same time and exclaimed :

"FOOD! FOOD!"

"BEER ! SMOKES! WOMEN!!!!!"

"Not yet guys we need to find an Inn and a doctor..." sighed Hakkai

They finally reached the village and quickly found an Inn. They got two rooms with two bed's and a sofa. When asked if the village had any doctors and after the Inn keeper saw the limp blanket covered body that Goku and Hakkai had brought in and the Inn keeper quickly told them to settle themselves in their rooms and he ran out to get the village doctor.

After having settled the unconscious girl in one of the beds of the two rooms a woman in her early thirty's walked into the room guided by the Inn keeper.

"My name is Doctor Chuun'yan Yalimato. According to the Inn keeper there is a badly wounded girl here. He said four men had brought her into town and were asking for a doctor." she said in a cheerful voice.

"Uhhhh yeah" said Hakkai in an uncertain voice. "She's over here"

Hakkai and Sanzo steeped out of the way to give the doctor a good view of the girl laying on the bed which was now covered with her blood. The girl was gasping for breath and her skin was a deathly white. Once having taken in the awful condition her patient was in she quickly kicked the men out of the room and got to work. In the mean time the Sanzo party finally went to the Inn's restaurant and ordered a late dinner.

After a few hours the doctor came out of the room and heard the cook's plea for the four men to leave so he can close up and go to bed. She followed the voices and came upon two tables full of dirty dishes and four content men two of whom were smoking and the other two just sipping the remains of their tea.

"I'm all done..." said the doctor.

"Oh good ." replied Hakkai "Is she going to be alright"?

"She'll be fine though I recommend that she stay in bed for a while..." said the doctor.

"How much do we owe you?" asked Sanzo

"No no don't bother!! It's fine! You see I don't charge travelers ever since the demons went crazy a while ago... she replied.

Gojyo stood up and came up beside the doctor. He put his arm around her torso, Chuun'yan looked up at him surprised, Gojyo immediately started flirting . Right away the other three stood up and left Gojyo to get dumped once again which they heard right on cue not a minute afterwards. While Gojyo cursed in a loud voice, rubbing his cheek which was now red where the doctor had slapped him, his three companions where waiting for him outside one of the two rooms.

"Now" said Sanzo "To determine who will be sleeping in which room before we go and see how that girl is doing... Obviously one of us will be sleeping on the sofa tonight."

"Let's draw cards or something I wanna get this over and go to bed..."suggested Gojyo who was obviously in a very bad mood.

"Fine!" rang out though the hall as all had agreed to the simple game to determine who will be sleeping where.

"The winner picks who he shares a room with, which room he gets and who sleeps on the couch!" said Hakkai

They each took a card out of the deck that Hakkai was holding.

"At the count of three everyone show their cards" ordered Sanzo. " 1, 2, 3 !"

Everyone displayed there hands in various formations Hakkai won, followed by Sanzo then Gojyo and finally Goku. So Hakkai picked Sanzo as his room buddy! Gojyo and Goku got stuck to together in the same room and Hakkai elected Goku to sleep on the sofa and he immediately voiced his complaint.

"Come on don't be like that" said Hakkai "If you're good we'll get you whatever you want for breakfast tommorow on one condition... Keep Gojyo away form that girl we don't want her scarred for life..."

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" yelled the very angry and disappointed Kappa.

"Nothing we just want her to get her rest like she's supposed too and you aren't supposed to be chasing underage girls!" responded Hakkai.

"Fine..." said a disgruntled Gojyo

"Shut up and go to bed NOW I'm tired!" yelled Sanzo pointing his gun.

Immediately following this Sanzo left to go to bed and Hakkai followed Goku and Gojyo into their room to check on the girl, after seeing that she was doing better he left for his room but not before giving Gojyo a stern warning. The next morning Hakkai and Sanzo who were going to wake up Goku and Gojyo for breakfast found the kappa outside his room in the hall unconscious.

**End Chapter One**

**What did you think? I know that SanzoXGoku are a very popular couple but I couldn't resist making this fanfiction about Goku falling in love with a girl. I hope you enjoyed this new version of The Goddess since I fixed a LOT of errors and I took out some stuff that I really didn't like!! PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks**


End file.
